twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mount Weather Reactor
Mount Weather Singularity Reactor and High Energy Research Center (MWSR-HERC) is the scientific facility developed for two primary purposes and one secondary purpose since its inception. It is also known as the first, largest and only singularity reactor to be developed on a planet's surface rather than in a remote space facility.The reactor is the single source of energy delivery for various experiments that demand higher sources of energy, supplier for functions in both Interrealm and Vela's Great Chronometer via the Maryland-Virgina Connection and the single most point to supply power in the event of a blackout. Today with the development of reactors 2.3 and 4 the power output has greatly succeeded the power demand even with one less user. History During the early 22nd century, the idea of using controlled singularities for the use of harnessing energy were far-fetched but not impossible with generation after generation of new laws of physics and a whole generation of particle accelerators that can now develop controlled singularities. It was the first time in Human history, controlled black holes can be formed. There was a problem with the process, they only last for a millionth of a second before evaporating into nothing. It was later in the development of dark matter generators it was possible to contain that force for the use of harnessing energy. However due to massive budget cuts and conflicting even diminishing interest in the technology, singularity reactors were put in the back burner until the late 25th century. Soon came the rise of the first Spherical Singularity Reactor (or SSR) to be used in a spacecraft. It was a success for providing a more efficient power source for hyper and basic jump drives. Further research was needed when singularities were still a phenomena that needed further research. The Solterran Department of Energy accomplishes that with plans for development of the first Earth-bound super-massive black hole generator. There have been various locations as to where the build the reactor. The space option was too expensive due to the size and logistics of the project. Yucca Mountain was too unstable along with Atacama Desert facility. Mount Everest was already occupied for the Black Vault. Ultimately the location of the new reactor is now at the former C.O.G. site of the ex-United States Government on Mount Weather. Construction took over twenty years and the total cost of the facility shot up from its original budget of 140 billion to 1.5 trillion credits. The Mount Weather Facility opened on March 15, 2465. But it won't be activated for another twenty-seven years due to bureaucratic red tape and control of the reactor. On August 19, 2492, the reactor is activated and the first run was a complete success. In less than three minutes, "Reactor One" produced over 1.4 yottawatts of pure energy, escalating to it's controlled maximum of 10,7 YW. Today the facility is still used as the premier energy provider for the U.C.E., Interrealm for its dimension-jumping platforms and the Great Chronometer for top-secret purposes. Construction The construction of the entire facility was a total overhaul of the old buildings and landscape to displace millions of tons of rock and dirt out of the way to build the two mile deep penning tube down to the reactor core. Over all the construction for such a project took over twenty years. Overlook The development of the facility has been a major overtaking on several areas mainly to construction of machines that can contain the most destructive force in any universe. The discovery of Orbium has made the idea of a planetside reactor possible and here is how facility makes it possible. Administrative Offices/Control Room To the far left are the central offices and the home to HERC where new high energy experiments are conducted and tested every day Service/Storage Hangars They are the largest buildings on Mount Weather the service hangar is in direct connection to reactor #1 where it is easy access for maintenance and gathering of the most energy generated. The storage reactor has no connection. It stores additional orbium pieces and an orbium bomb made to flash evaporate runaway singularities. Cooling Conduit Buildings Sometimes the reactors generate incredible amounts of heat as a result of them behaving as dynamos so the cooling conduits each the size of two Manhattan city blocks (Width-wise) and their job is to cool down the reactors which is mostly specialized robots are allowed to go down because the atmosphere can reach down to -298 degrees below zero. Virtually fatal for any living being. Underground Connections and Reactors The underground areas connect the other three areas together and provide a means of escape for maintenance crews in case of emergencies. The reactors are the ones that give the facility its namesake. Each reactor can generate more than 5.54x10^52 Yottawatts twice as much power as the most powerful supermassive black hole but actually gives out only 1x10^-100 percent for use in the Great Chronometer and Interrealm's Civilian Headquarters. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Facilities and Locale